The Demon King
by FiggerDitz
Summary: In a land filled with demons, sorcerers, and humans, a demon King must fight to protect his kingdom against a powerful demon named Naraku. At the same time, he he will discover his mate. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a beautiful land, stood an enormous castle ruled by a very powerful king

Author's Note: This is a revised story of The Demon King. I didn't like where the other was going so I changed it.

The Demon King

Chapter 1

Long ago in a beautiful land, stood an enormous castle ruled by a very powerful king. He was a demon king by the name of Inuyasha. He had long silky white hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and two dog-ears on top of his head. Though the king was only half dog demon, he was very powerful for he was the only one who could wield the tetsusaiga, the magical sword of destruction. Anyone that tried to wield the sword would be immensely injured even killed if held for too long. The only other person that could wield the sword would be the one woman Inuyasha truly loved. Though it was powerful, this sword came with consequences; the wielder and his mate could never die. Those who cannot die are seen to be very lonely people, but not Inuyasha. He enjoyed spending time with new and old friends and most of all women. Inuyasha's castle was filled with women. Every night a woman, maybe two or more, would warm his bed. There was only one woman Inuyasha never touched and that was his general, Akito's wife, Midoriko, a sorceress and a friend to Inuyasha. Midoriko and Akito had a five-year-old daughter with raven hair and blue eyes who they named Kagome.

One dark night, an enormous demon army stormed the castle lead by a demon named Naraku. Akito ran with his men into battle to protect his king and family while Midoriko did her best to fight the demons next to her king in the throne room.

"Mama!" Kagome cried clasping onto her mother's dress. Midoriko used her power to kill any demon that came near. "Don't worry Kagome. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"Shit!" Inuyasha was fending off demons left and right. "There's too fucking many of them!"  
Suddenly Naraku walked into the throne room. He raised his sword and launched at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, already exhausted from fighting Naraku's army, tried to defend himself against him. Naraku swung swiftly cutting Inuyasha across the chest.  
"Ahh!!" Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to his knees.  
"Inuyasha!!" screamed Kagome. She ran over to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha," chuckled Naraku. "I didn't expect you to be this weak."  
"You bastard." Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet.  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Midoriko as she put up a barrier around Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Naraku smiled. "The battle is over Inuyasha. Your general and men are dead. Give up now."  
Midoriko's eyes filled up with tears. "Akito…" Tears streamed down her face as she glanced at Kagome. She cried as she cried into Inuyasha's shoulder as he held her to him. Midoriko knew Inuyasha couldn't take on Naraku in this state and she was running out of power. If she used up all her power now before she could recover she would die. But the only way she protect her king and daughter, is if she used all of her remaining power to purify the castle ridding it of all demons. "Inuyasha! Take care of Kagome." Midoriko looked at her daughter for the last time. "I love you Kagome." Midoriko started to mumble the spell.  
"Midoriko!!" Inuyasha ran at the barrier trying to break through it to stop her. Kaede, Midoriko's older sister ran into the room. She looked on at her sister not knowing what to do. She looked at Kagome and saw her crying. Kaede ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Go to the secret room and stay there till we come get you!" Kagome got up and ran into the wall opening a secret door that lead to the room. Kagome didn't need to watch her mother die.  
"Shit." Naraku cursed as he ran for the window.  
A blue glow emanated from Midoriko's hands absorbing her into it. It quickly started to fill the room once she was fully absorbed into the light. The barrier dissolved.  
"Fuck!" The light was burning Inuyasha. The light was purifying his demon side. His white hair turned black, his eyes changed to azure, and his ears became one of a human.  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kaede as she put up a barrier around Inuyasha from being burnt anymore.  
"AHH!!" cried Naraku as he launched himself through the window as the light hit him.

The light eventually died down and Kaede dropped the barrier and ran over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright my lord?"  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha clutched his sword while the other hand cradled his wounded chest. "I'm still a half demon." His eyes glowed yellow for a second. "Take Kagome to the sorceress secret village in the mountains. I have a feeling that bastard isn't dead."  
Kaede nodded. "Yes my lord." Kaede walked away to get Kagome. Inuyasha went to the battlefield to find Akito's remains.

Kaede entered the room and took Kagome's hand. "Come Kagome. We are leaving to the mountains."  
Kagome looked up at her aunt. "But what about mommy and Inuyasha?"  
Kaede sighed. "They want you safe with me for now."

On the battlefield, Inuyasha buried Akito. "I couldn't protect her. But I promise I'll protect Kagome." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Author's Note: Don't worry! I don't plan on erasing this story of The Demon King. I love it too much.

Demon King 

Chapter 2

15 years later 

Kaede walked down the hall of a small house in the mountains. Coming to one of the wooden doors, she raised a wrinkled hand and knocked. "Kagome?" Curious as to why there was no answer, Kaede opened the door. "Kagome?" The room was empty. "Not again." Sighed the old woman as she walked out of the room.

Looking around, a beautiful raven haired woman quietly walked into the stables wearing a forest green cape with the hood over her head to hide her face. "Eyre?" she whispered for her horse. The beautiful brown horse grunted signally where he was. The woman walked over to his stall and opened it. The horse walked out to be greeted with her delicate hand on his nose. "It's time, Eyre." 

She saddled the horse then mounted it. She took the reins and nudged the horse with her heels. The horse raced out of the stables and ran to the main gate. 

As they came to the gate, the horse suddenly stopped. The gate was closed and blocked by an old woman. "Kagome…"

Kagome glared down at her aunt Kaede from her horse. "You promised I could go see Inuyasha when I was old enough! I'm twenty years old Aunt! I'm well old enough and I've learned everything there is to know about magic and spells! I even surpassed you and mother! You can't keep me any longer."

Kaede smiled gently and her niece. "So determined…and stubborn. Just like Inuyasha. I knew having him around you at such a young age would change such a nice little girl into a wild child."

Kagome smiled a bit. She had been missing her dear friend ever since she was taken away from him. Now her only desire was to be with him and help him fight against Naraku. "He needs a sorceress. With mother gone and all, how will he be able to fight Naraku alone? His army may be quite large but none of them will be able to fight against an on flowing amount of demons for long."

"Yes child. You are right." Kaede took the sword at her hip and handed it to Kagome. "Take this; it was your father's sword." Kaede passes the silver sword with a beautiful engraved flowered print on its sheath. She then opens the gate. Kagome smiled and raced out on her horse towards Inuyasha's kingdom. "Be careful Kagome!"

Kagome turned and waved to Kaede. "Take care Aunt!"

In a beautifully refurnished throne room, sat a king surrounded by a few of his female subjects. 

One maiden with short black hair sat in his lap kissing his neck. While the others, jealous of the one girl, just fawned over him. The king raised a clawed hand and slipped his hand into the woman's top of her revealing dress and played with her breast. 

"Oh, Inuyasha." The woman in his lap gasped.

Inuyasha smirked at her. He tilted his head to the side while grasping the back of her neck with his other hand pulling her in for a hungry kiss. 

Suddenly a man walked into the room. "Inuyasha." There is a girl here to see you. 

Inuyasha broke from the kiss and smirked at his general and friend. "Miroku, what girl doesn't want to see me? Not now anyways. I'm busy." Inuyasha continued to toy with the giggling girl in his lap.

"She insists on seeing you. Sango is trying to keep her from barging into the throne room. Hell, she even threatened to fight us if she has too."

Inuyasha laughed. "Are you telling me that you and Sango can't contain one simple girl?" he chuckled.

A rush of wind whipped past Miroku toward Inuyasha. A loud sword clashing sound bounced off the walls. Miroku looked over surprised to find the said girl barring her sword against Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. Inuyasha hadn't moved from his position with the girl in his lap. He glared at the raven haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. "Now why is a pretty sorceress like you trying to kill me? I believe I have an alliance with the Sorcerer's Village."

Kagome glared at the handsome man before her. His long, silk like sable hair and azure eyes. "You are not Inuyasha! Where is he?!" 

Inuyasha smirked and pushed his sword against hers making her step back a few feet. "I am Inuyasha, girl."

Kagome scowled at him. "Don't lie to me you imposter! Inuyasha had white hair and amber eyes. You do not!"

He raised an eyebrow surprised by the girl's claim of his old appearance. He hasn't looked like that in fifteen years since the battle with Naraku.

Kagome grasped her cloak and tore it off of her. She started to twirl her sword in her right hand eager for a fight. 

"A girl in boys clothing travels all this way on a horse wearing boy's clothing to claim or king isn't our lord Inuyasha." Laughed the maiden in Inuyasha's lap.

Kagome looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a loose white long sleeve shirt with a green vest tied at her bosom, brown pants and flat heeled boots. Her long wavy hair was tied in a braid that laid over her shoulder. Kagome looked up at the girl defiantly. "Sorry, I didn't know I had to wear a dress and ride side saddle here. Maybe if I did I would have been let in sooner and would have not had to barge in."

The girl grimaced. "Horses are so dirty."

Kagome smiled too sweetly at the girl. "So are girls that spread they're legs to every man they see." 

"Watch your tongue! Inuyasha!" whined the girl in his lap.

Inuyasha watched this girl in amazement. "How is it you know my old appearance?"

"Old appearance?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, I was partially purified by my friend and sorceress Midoriko fifteen years ago. Fortunately it was only my appearance that was altered." The sun through the large window in the room shined on the sword in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha removed the girl from his lap as he stood. He had seen that sword many times before. "That sword, I gave that sword to Kaede."

Kagome stood there shocked. "It was my father, Akito's sword…" Could it really be? "Inuyasha?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
Hey everybody. Here's another chapter of the demon king. I'm hoping I get some fan art for this story. It would really help with my writing if I have a visual. I do make any fan art for this story I'll post it in my author notes to let you know where you can find them. If anyone else wants to make a fan art for this story, go right ahead. PLEASE REVIEW! I STOP WRITING FOR A WHILE WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS!! Which, is why my other story hasn't been updated yet.

The Demon King

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, in complete shock. Inuyasha smiled at her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much. I would have come sooner but Aunt Kaede wouldn't let me."  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Sounds like that stubborn woman." He backs away from her. "How is that crazy sorceress?"  
"She's old and grumpy. Other than that she's fine." Kagome giggled.  
He held his elbow out for her. "I'll show you to your room." Kagome wrapped her arm around his letting him lead her out of the room.  
Once out of the room and walking down the long hallway, Kagome couldn't help but be flooded with memories of her childhood here. "You haven't changed, Inuyasha. I remember that you always had a female 'friend', or so you have said."  
Inuyasha smirked at her. "Are you jealous, Princess?"  
"No, of course not." Kagome said defiantly. "I'm not a princess. I have not a single bit of royal blood in me."  
Looking down at the girl, he had noticed she had grown so much since he last saw her. She was beautiful with her long raven hair and her mother's star like blue eyes.

"You'll always be my princess, Kagome."

Kagome looked away blushing. They suddenly stopped walking. Kagome noticed that they were now standing in front of her room. Inuyasha opened the door and let her walk in.  
The room hadn't changed at all since she last stayed in the castle. It still had the large bed with white silk blankets and light blue walls. In the corner of the room was her doll house that Inuyasha had gotten for her for one Christmas. The favorite part of her room was the large window that over looked the castle's garden.  
Kagome walked over to the window and looked out of the garden. She loved the view. She remembered how she would sit by the window watching Inuyasha spar with her father.  
Clearing his throat, Inuyasha still stood at the door watching her. Kagome turned her head slightly to let him know she was listening. "I put all your mother's dresses in your closet."  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you."  
He nodded. "I'll have the cook make up something special for your return. I'll see you at dinner." Inuyasha walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

Kagome had picked out a gorgeous yellow dress of her mother's with pick flowers embroidered into the material.  
"Lady Kagome?"  
Sitting at her vanity, she looked toward the door to find a girl in tight black fighting uniform.  
The girl smiled at her. "We've met before but not on good terms. I'm Sango, Captain of the guard. Inuyasha sent me here to help you get ready for dinner."  
"What makes him think I need help?" She huffed.  
Sango smiled. She walked over and started undoing Kagome's braid chuckling. "I don't believe Inuyasha ever thinks. But at least now you and I are on the right foot, right?"  
Kagome smiled. "Right."  
Sango took the top part of Kagome's hair and put it in a bun letting the rest of it lay against her back.  
"You look just like the sorceress that saved Inuyasha." Sango was placing pink flower designed combs in Kagome's hair.  
"He still has her portrait? She was my mother."  
"Well I'm glad you're here Lady Kagome."  
After Sango finished her hair, Kagome stood and turned to Sango smiling. "Kagome is fine. I'm glad to be backing home. It's good that I have some one other than Inuyasha to talk to."  
"Yes, the other women in this castle are trollops."  
Kagome giggled as they walked out of her room and to the dinning room.

Miroku sat at Inuyasha's left side pondering today's unexpected guest. He turned his attention to his king who looked to be in thought as well. "So you say she's Midoriko's daughter? How old is Lady Kagome?"  
"She is twenty." Said Inuyasha. His eyes closed and his head cradled by his right hand.  
Miroku smiled. "Well this is good news. I am twenty-five. Perhaps my lady will grace me with a walk in the gardens where I can ask for her to bare my children."  
Inuyasha glared at his general. "If she doesn't kill you for asking such things then I will."  
"You must care deeply for her, my lord." A mischievous smile appeared on his face.  
Inuyasha picked up his glass and lightly twirled the red wine. "I do, but not the way you think I do."  
Miroku knew his lord well. This girl's arrival had flustered his friend. He smiled at his king. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Author's Note:  
Here's what you have been patiently waiting for. Still haven't gotten to make any fan art for this story yet. Well, enjoy.

The Demon King

Chapter 4

Inuyasha couldn't keep his thoughts of the raven-haired girl. "She had grown so much." He mumbled to himself.  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he sat there in a daze. "Yes, well filled out too. Nice curves. You couldn't really see much in what she was wearing before but I'm sure her body is like one of a goddess."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes then glared at Miroku. "What are you getting at bozo?"  
His mischievous grin crept back into his features before he hid it with a serious face. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Except that she might be a good, oh I don't know, a queen? She's powerful. Sango showed me the damage at the entrance. Don't you Inu demons take mates?"  
The lord stared at the table. "Yeah, but my demon instincts won't tell me if she's the one. If she can wield Tetsusaiga, then she is my mate."  
"Is there no love involved?"  
"The woman I love the most will be able to wield Tetsusaiga."  
"And you want it to be Kagome?"  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku with an icy stare. "I do not love Kagome!"  
Clearing her throat, Sango glared at Inuyasha for his rude out burst. Kagome stood behind Sango shocked by the exclamation.  
Inuyasha immediately regretted his out burst when seeing Kagome look hurt by what he had said. "Kagome…"  
"I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Said Sango as she sat next to Miroku. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's right not making any eye contact with him.  
Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome. "Kagome…I didn't mean it like that."  
"It's fine, Inuyasha." Kagome glanced at him throwing him a masked frown in the shape of a smile. The servants came out with their food and served them.  
They ate in silence the whole meal. Kagome finished her meal first and stared at her empty plate. "May I be excused?"  
Inuyasha looked at her worried. "Yes, you may." Kagome got up from her seat and walked out.  
Miroku sighed. "Well that went well."  
Inuyasha stood and stalked out of the room. Sango glared at Miroku. "This is your fault."  
Miroku smiled nervously.

Walking down the hallway, Inuyasha headed to Kagome's room.  
"You seem troubled my lord."  
Inuyasha turned to see a girl with short black hair in a slim lacy black dress. He smiled at her sensuously. "Yura, what are you doing out of bed?"  
She walked over to him. "I hope your troubled by the new guest."  
He smirked. "You jealous?"  
"Of course not my lord. I'm sure I could find a man that would please me as much or more than you do, if you left."  
Inuyasha took her chin and kissed her hungrily. He then pulled away from her red lips. "You talk too much."  
She smiled, turning around and heading back to her room. At her door, she glanced at him then walked in leaving the door open for him allowing him to follow.  
Inuyasha smirked then followed into her room.

Inuyasha sat in the armchair by her bed watching her undo her dress. The dress slipped off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She walked over to him seductively still wearing the black corset and heeled slippers. Yura got on her knees in front of him and started to undo his pants freeing his erection. Gently grasped his erection with one hand and started to lap at the tip sending shivers down both their spines.  
Yura backed stood and backed up smiling sweetly at him as she sat on her bed. Inuyasha stood and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of the rest of his clothes. He walked over to her standing between her parted legs. She lay back against the silk red sheets gazing up at him. He then grabbed her thighs pulling her closer to him. Placing his hands on her hips he thrust into her emitting a gasp from the woman below him.  
The intimacy continued. There was no romance or affection, just lust as he repeatedly thrust into her.

Dream

She woke, lying beneath royal blue silk blankets in a bed that wasn't her own. As she sat up, a strong arm wrapped around her waist.  
"Kagome."  
Kagome looked to toward the voice of the person next to her. It was Inuyasha. He was giving her a lazy smile. He was, for what she could see, was naked. The blankets covered his lower body. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was in the same state as he is. Kagome picked up the blanket to cover herself.  
"Don't be so discrete. We are mates now. We are going to be seeing a lot more of each other now." He leaned in to kiss her.  
Mates. Kagome felt confused but she was happy. She was Inuyasha's mate. She discovered something about herself. She was in love with Inuyasha. A child's crush that had grew into something so much more. "Inuyasha…" She leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly everything went black.  
She now stood in a room that was ablaze.  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome turned to the scream. There she saw her mother and father surrounded by flames and Naraku standing next to them laughing as her parents burned.  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the demon. Inuyasha raised his sword to strike him but Naraku was too quick.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Tears emitting from her eyes as Naraku stabbed her sword through Inuyasha's stomach and slicing it up through his shoulder.  
Inuyasha stumbled back and gazed at her. "Kagome…"  
"Inuyasha!!"

End Dream


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Author's Note:  
Keep sending reviews!! Enjoy Chapter 5!

The Demon King

Chapter 5

Gasping Kagome shot up from her bed breathing heavily. Getting out of bed wearing a blue nightgown, she felt the need to see Inuyasha. She walked out of her room hearing moaning coming from the room across from hers. One of the voices sounded familiar to her. Not wanting to believe it, she ran to Inuyasha's room to find that it was empty. She had heard correctly. That was Inuyasha in one of the girl's rooms. Tears fell from her eyes as she silently wept. She collapsed on his bed feeling hurt and betrayed. Maybe her dream was just a dream. She curled up on his bed. She could smell his scent on the sheets and it made her cry even more.  
Eventually sleep had taken her as night was turning into to day.

Inuyasha woke naked in some girl's bed. He sat up grabbing his shirt and slipped it on.  
"Morning, lover." Yura stood wrapped in a robe. She looked like she had just taken a bath.  
Inuyasha got up and continued to put on his clothes.  
"Aw, don't go yet. Let's have breakfast in bed. I call one of the servants to bring us some fresh strawberries." She smiled.  
"No, I'll pass." Inuyasha buttoned up his pants then picked up his boots. He headed to the door.  
"My lord? It's because of her isn't it?" Yura said as if she was spitting poison.  
He stopped at the door. Last night. He had a dream of him and Kagome. She was in his bed. They were mates. He never felt that happy and content in all the hundreds of years he's been alive.  
"My lord!"  
He turned to Yura and smiled. She seemed to relax a little now that she got his attention. "Yes. It is because of her." With that, he left the room to return to his to change for breakfast.

Kagome woke hearing birds singing outside. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Something shiny caught her attention. It was Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. The sun was reflecting off the metal on the hilt. She walked over to the sword mounted on the wall. Tetsusaiga, the sword of destruction. It held so much power. Being this close to it made the air thicken. Raising a hand to the hilt, she knew she shouldn't touch it. The power could kill her. But her hand was moving forward still as if it had a mind of its own. Her fingers gently touched the sword. She expected to be shocked or something to happen but all she could feel was a warmth coming from the sword as if it was telling her it was safe. Letting her hand grip the hilt she lifted it from the wall. She held the sword in her hands looking at it in amazement. So, he dream was true. She is to be Inuyasha's mate.  
Suddenly the sword flashed a bright blue light. Startled, Kagome dropped the sword.

Inuyasha, almost to his room saw a bright light flash in his room. "Tetsusaiga!" He ran to the door swinging it open to find Kagome staring at the sword on the floor still shook up from the flash.  
Inuyasha glanced at the sword that seemed to be back to normal and then looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" She was still staring at the sword as if she was hypnotized. Did she touch the sword? "Kagome! Did you touch it? Kagome!"  
Kagome snapped her attention to Inuyasha. She ran toward the door. Almost running past him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly gazing at her with all seriousness.  
"Damn it Kagome, did you touch it or not!"  
Kagome gazed up at him. Should she tell him? No, she didn't want to be another girl just to warm his bed. Her face-harden as she squirmed. "No! It fell off the wall!"  
His hold loosened letting her run back to her room. He gazed back at his sword. How could this have happen. Swords just don't jump off walls. Maybe something hit it? Kagome. What happened? He'll give her time to calm down. He closed the door and headed to the bathroom to bathe before breakfast.

Kagome got into her room slamming the door behind her. Leaning against the door. Tears slid down her cheeks. She was his mate. She was to be his mate yet she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to share him with the others.  
A knock came to the door. "Kagome? It's Sango. I came to help you get ready." Kagome wiped her eyes and opened the door. Sango walked in but stopped when she saw Kagome's red eyes. "Kagome? What happened?" Worry laced on Sango's face as she closed the door.  
Kagome ducked her head. She wanted to tell someone. She could tell Sango. She could keep a secret. "Sango, I had a dream last night that Inuyasha was my mate but the dream went horribly wrong and Inuyasha was killed. I was scared when I woke so I went to see Inuyasha in his room but he was with the girl across the hall from me." Kagome started to cry again. "I fell asleep in his room and this morning I noticed Tetsusaiga on the wall and I was drawn to it. I touched the hilt and nothing happened but when I held the sword, this bright light flashed and I dropped the sword. Inuyasha ran in and saw me staring at the sword on the floor and asked me if I touched it. I lied and told him it fell."  
Sango not knowing what to say, she pulled the smaller girl into her arms and hugged her.  
"I'm his mate. I can't tell him. I can't be like the other girls he has." Pulling back from Sango and looking up at her with tears streaming down her face. "Please don't tell anyone. He can't know. Not just yet."  
Sango nodded pulling Kagome to her hugging the shaken girl. "I promise I won't tell anyone."  
Kagome pulled away smiling a bit. "Thank you. I'll get ready by myself today if you don't mind." Sango nodded and stepped out of her room closing the door behind her.  
Turning back to the hallway she noticed Miroku standing there looking at her with all seriousness.  
Sango stepped closer to him and whispered to make sure no one could here her. "What did you here?"  
"Everything."  
"Don't tell anyone. They have to work this out on their own."  
"I agree. You have my word, Sango. I won't mention this to anyone."  
"Mention what?" Inuyasha was walking toward them. He looked different. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears instead of human ones. He glanced at Kagome's door then at them. "Is something wrong?"  
Sango knew he was asking about Kagome. "No, Kagome's having a slow morning. She'll be joining us at the table when she's done getting dressed. Inuyasha…your hair, eyes, ears…?" Sango and Miroku were in aw.  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Something happened with Tetsusaiga and now my demon features are back to normal. Well, let's head to the dining room and wait for Kagome there." They all walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Author's Note:  
Chapter 6 everybody!! Review! I'm looking for someone to do fan art for me! If you are up to it, tell me! I don't expect you to be really good at drawing because I myself suck. So yeah! Enjoy!

The Demon King

Chapter 6

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in the throne room lying back against his throne staring at Tetsusaiga in his hands. Demons in the area are starting to stir once again. Naraku must be plotting his next attack. What was he going to do about Kagome? She didn't come to breakfast. Something must have happened.  
"Inuyasha? It is you."  
Inuyasha turned his attention to a girl with long jet-black hair and brown eyes. He looked away from her. He was hoping that he would be left alone today. "Don't speak to me as if I am our equal, Kikyo. What do you want?"  
Dressed in a tight red dress with red lace, she walked over to the foot of the stairs up to the throne. Smiling, she gazed at the dog hiding in the shadow of his throne. "You've changed. Was it the sorceress that did this to you? You should send her away for making you look like this."  
He whipped his head in her direction. His eyes flashed red. "You will not speak of Kagome like she is beneath you. You could never compete with her. Keh. You act as if your status is above what you are but all you are, is a bed warmer."  
"Well, the demon in you is coming out." She crossed her arms. "I deserved it I guess." She walks up the steps and sits beside him. "Oh, come on, my lord. I didn't mean to offend you."  
Inuyasha looked away from her. "I was hoping to be left alone today."  
She smiled and started to kiss his neck placing a hand on his chest. "You're so cold today. Let me warm you up…" She straddled his lap.  
Without any emotion, he leaned up and kissed her neck. One hand played with her breast while the other held her hip.  
"Inuyasha…" she moaned.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango walked in glaring at him.  
Inuyasha watched the angry captain storm in while continuing toying with Kikyo. "What crawled up your ass?"  
"Don't be smart with me! Here you are fooling around and Kagome's all by herself in the gardens!"  
"Well then, why don't you keep her company?" The hand on Kikyo's hip trailed down between her legs making her gasp. Something started whizzing through the air toward him. He turned to see what it was and it stabbed him in the arm. "Ah!! Fuck!!" Inuyasha dropped Kikyo and took out the knife in his arm. He stood up and stalked over to Sango holding the knife at her. "What the fuck was that for?! Are you fucking insane?!"  
Sango glared at him. "Oh, stop being a little bitch! You'll heal by tomorrow! Now go spend time with Kagome! She came all this way to be with you and you leave her for your little playthings! I guess they mean more to you than she does!"  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed red again. "That's not true." He growled.  
"Then prove it." Sango warned. She turned on her heal and walked out.  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on the knife then threw it. He stormed out of the room.

In the garden, Kagome sat on a stone bench reading. Flowers over every color were around her. This spot always made her feel relaxed. Suddenly a blue rose was placed in the crook of her book. Kagome closed her book with the rose bud sticking out at the top. She brought it to her nose and smelt it. "You remembered my favorite flower, Inuyasha.  
He sat next to her watching her admire the flower. "How could I forget?" It was the same color as her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the garden surrounded by flowers.  
"I didn't think you would remember such silly things." She looked up at him. He was leaning on his arm toward her. His golden eyes searching hers' making her feel vulnerable.  
He chuckled making her blush. "It's not silly. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
Kagome shrugged. She then noticed his arm was bloody. "Inuyasha! What happened?" She moved to sit on the other side of him to observe the damage on his arm.  
"It's nothing. Sango just got mad that I wasn't spending time with you and threw a knife at me."  
"Oh…so that's why you're out here." Kagome looked away. So he had to be stabbed into coming to see her?  
Inuyasha saw the hurt on her face. "Kagome…"  
"I don't want to be a burden for you Inuyasha. If you want to be with the other girls then go. Don't feel like you have to entertain me."  
"It's not like that. Kagome…" She stood and started to walk away. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Listen to me." His ear swiveled. Something was coming.  
Kagome gazed up at him. "What's wrong? What do you hear?"  
Inuyasha pushed her behind him and took out Tetsusaiga. A reptilian demon jumped out clashing swords with Inuyasha. The demon's long tail whipped around catching Inuyasha by the ankle and knocked him to the side making him lose his sword. The demon stalked over toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to get up but his wounded arm was holding him back.  
"Inuyasha…" Scared for his life, Kagome used blast of a spell and knocked the reptile away from Inuyasha. The reptile hissed at Kagome and ran towards her. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of a spell to use.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. The demon was going to get Kagome. "Kagome!" He got up as fast as he could and ran toward them. But it was too late. The demon was too close. Kagome glanced to the side seeing Tetsusaiga. The demon raised its sword to slice her. To Inuyasha's amazement, swords clashed. Kagome braced herself holding Tetsusaiga against the demon's sword. Normally, the demon would have over powered her if she had a regular sword but this sword made her stronger. It was almost as if she had Inuyasha's strength. Inuyasha gazed on at the scene in front of him shocked. Kagome was his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Author's Note:  
Okay! This one is a bit short but I have GOOD NEWS!! I posted a picture I drew of TDK's Kagome on !! Go check it out!! I hope this inspires you to do a fan art too!!

The Demon King

Chapter 7

The demons' tail whipped out wrapping around her waist then throwing her to the ground knocking her unconscious. The demon chortled at the pathetic girl.  
"You'll regret that you fucking bastard…" Growled Inuyasha. His eyes red from rage and his claws and teeth were elongated. 'How dare he hurt my mate?! He'll pay with his life! No one touches her but me!'  
He charged at the demon moving at a faster than he had ever moved before. The demon stood there dumbstruck trying to predict the dog's movements.  
Inuyasha jumped in front of him the raked his claws across the demon's face blinding it. The demon fell to the ground screaming in agony before Inuyasha kicked it onto its back and held it down with his foot. The demon used its tail to grab Inuyasha's ankle but Inuyasha predicted his move and used his sharp claws to cut it off gaining more wails from the reptile below him. The King bent down and grabbed the demon by the throat while it tried to claw its way free. While one of his hands held the demon, the other pulled back tight then shot back at the reptile slicing right through its stomach. The demon grew still in Inuyasha's clutches.  
He observed his handy work with a smirk before giving it a bored expression and tossing the dead body to the side to check on his mate. He knelt down and picked her up. He tried to see if he could smell and blood but he couldn't find anything. He quickly scaled the castle in large leaps all the way up to the balcony of his room. He then placed her on his bed. The king realized that she was covered in dirt and the demon's blood like he was. He must have gotten it on her when he picked her up. His red eyes scanned his room and gazed at the tub in the bathroom. The water in the tub was cold by now, but it will have to do.  
He turned back to his mate and quickly took off all his clothes. Walking over to his mate laying unconscious on his bed, he looked at the blue dress. Raising a claw he sliced off the dress then carried her into the bathroom.  
Once by the tub, he stepped in feeling the cold water making him shiver. He then sat in the tub with his mate sitting between his legs with her back against his chest.  
Immediately, Kagome woke and tried to spring out of the cold water but something held her down.  
The dog demon smiled at his surprised mate happy that she was now awake. He took her long tresses and placed them over her shoulder then nuzzled her neck to calm her.  
Kagome looked to find Inuyasha had turned full demon. "Inuyasha?"  
He looked down at her affectionately pulling her closer to him. He leaned into her surprised face and kissed her. Her lips were soft like rose petals.  
Kagome shocked at first started to kiss him back. His kisses were so gentle she felt herself wanting more of him.  
They soon parted and gazed passionately into each other's eyes. Kagome blushed and turned away making the king smile at her innocence. Kagome then noticed their situation. They were naked…  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained as she tried to cover herself.  
He picked her up as he stood. Stepping out of the tub, he placed her on her feet and wrapped a towel around her. He then got another towel and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his hips. Kagome dried herself trying to not reveal anything then wrapped the towel around her body.  
Suddenly she was lifted into the air again being carried to his bed. He plopped her down the laid next to her. Inuyasha took her towel and tossed it to the side. Kagome whined and tried to cover herself. He took both her wrist in one hand and held them above her head. With the other hand, he took off his towel.  
Having an idea where this was going, Kagome panicked. "Inuyasha! No! I'm not ready for this! Please!"  
Inuyasha leaned down and nipped her neck signaling for her to calm down. He then pulled a blanket over them. Kagome snuggled close to him for warmth. The dog demon growled in approval. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He listened to Kagome's heartbeat waiting for her to fall asleep before he did. Eventually she fell asleep and he followed after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey

Author's note: Hey! Sorry this took so long. I went into a slump from school and hardly any reviews for the last chapter. Well anyways. The next chapter after this is pretty much done but I'm not going to post it until I feel I have gotten enough reviews for this one. So REVIEW!

The Demon King

Chapter 8

He woke feeling content late into the night. His arm was strangely wrapped around a woman. Inuyasha sat up; his golden eyes gazed down at the nude woman. His eyes widened in surprise remembering what had happened in the garden.  
"Kagome…you're my mate?" He couldn't believe it. The girl, who he had known since she was born, was his mate! Not only that, but she's in his bed and they are both nude!  
Kagome stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly at him. Seeing the shocked look on his face she gazed at him curiously. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?"  
"D-did we? I mean, well…" He stuttered.  
Kagome blushed and answered innocently. "No." She sat up. The blankets fell to her lap revealing her breasts.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened even more seeing her full breasts. He blushed and took the blankets in her lap and covered them.  
"What? You had no problem seeing me naked last night. It's not like you haven't seen breasts before. What's gotten into you?" She held the sheets to her body.  
Inuyasha jumped out of bed and started to get dressed quickly. "I think we should take this slow. I mean, well we aren't really sure if you are my mate, right? The sword could have made a mistake? I think we should test it again today just in case. How about after breakfast?" He lastly slipped on his shoes and gazed at her.  
Kagome's mouth was agape. How dare he question her place as his mate? The sword made a mistake? "Why is it so hard to believe I'm your mate? You were fine with it yesterday!"  
"Yeah, well I wasn't my self yesterday! My demon half must have taken over! All I remember was the fight yesterday and you holding Tetsusaiga. Anyways, you're just a little girl. There had t have been a mistake."  
"I'm not a little girl!" She dropped the sheet exposing her breasts again. "Do you see anything little about me, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha blushed then growled at her. He threw one of his shirts at her to cover herself. "You may have a woman's body but you are still too immature for me." And with that said, he walked out of his room slamming the door behind him.  
Kagome let out a frustrated shriek. She threw a pillow across the room that hit the wall and fell to the floor. "I'll show you an immature little girl you fucking dog!" She jumped out of the bed and grabbed a bathrobe before swinging open his bedroom door and slamming it behind herself as she stride back to her room.

In the dining room, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were eating their breakfast. Inuyasha had told them all that had happened between him and Kagome.  
"Well, I don't see why you're here and not marking her as your mate. She's a gorgeous woman." Miroku said as he took another bite.  
Sango glared at Miroku for a second then turned to Inuyasha. "Whether you like it or not, Kagome is a woman and your mate. Don't deny you don't have feelings for her because I saw the demon side and how he had reacted to her. Both sides of you share one heart and one mind, it's just one's actions are louder then the other's."  
"But she's just a girl." Inuyasha said as he pushed his food around with his fork.  
"A girl with the beautiful body of a woman." Said Miroku before Sango threw a roll at his head.  
Sango sighed in frustration. "She's a woman Inuyasha. You're just still wrapped up in the days she was your little Kagome. But that's not her anymore. She's grown up Kagome. The Kagome who has matured body and mind which you fail to recognize."  
The room became silent when the door to the dining room opened. The three occupants looked toward the door. Kagome walked in gracefully in a tight tube top pink dress that exposed the top of her breasts. Her long silky hair was down creating a contrast between her light creamy skin and her dark tresses. She sat next to Inuyasha hearing him growl his disapproval of the dress.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" He glared at her. She was showing off way too much. That dress is completely inappropriate.  
"I, Inuyasha, am wearing something called a dress."  
"A very flattering yet very lovely dress I might say." Said Miroku.  
Kagome smiled at Miroku. "Thank you, Miroku."  
"You will go change into something more suitable." Inuyasha growled.  
"I will not. You can't boss me around." Kagome snapped.  
"Yes I can! I'm your king!" He pounded his fist on the table.  
"I don't give a shit! Only my MATE can boss me around!"  
Inuyasha growled. His eyes flashed red.  
"Don't let your demon side out Inuyasha. He might do something that you will forget and regret later." She challenged.  
Inuyasha jumped out of his chair. "That's it woman!"  
"What are you doing?" She watched as Inuyasha stood over her.  
He pulled her out of her chair and slung her over his shoulder. "We are going to get this thing solved once and for all." He strode out with her pounding on his back yelling at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I would like to thank those who reviewed me on chapter 8

Author's note: I would like to thank those who reviewed me on chapter 8!

**Ayr**: I promise there will be romance! I will make sure to add some romance just for you!

**Hotangel1516**: Kagome is having a major come back from now on. She's going to be showing how powerful she REALLY is and how being in a relationship with her is going to be a wild ride. Inuyasha of course will react to this eventually in a really good way.

**Vln.Vla2008**: Over-protective? Yes! Territorial? Hell yeah! He's a dog. It's a doggy thing. Though I must admit, I love an over-protective and territorial men. For Inuyasha, it's his way of showing he cares and loves Kagome.

**Shichinintai's girl**: When I emailed you, I was so upset I wasn't getting reviews. Normally I get reviews instantly. I believe at most 5 a day maybe more. So it surprised me when I got only 1 or 2 and that was it! I didn't get that many later in the week either! So the first thing that popped into my head was that I was losing TDK fans. I thought maybe they weren't interested anymore. So I went into a slump. Then a few days ago I decided I was going to continue it for the people that want to know the ending and who love TDK. So chapter 8 and so on is for you and all those who constantly reviewing me, giving me encouragement to continue and also for those who love TDK as much as I do.

**Night**: I'm glad to hear you were waiting for an update from me. I'll try not to make you wait too long for chapters from now on.

**From now on, I will answer questions and respond to reviews along with giving you the wonderful new TDK chapter. Thank you Reviewers!**

The Demon King

Chapter 9

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
Inuyasha stalked into the throne room with Kagome over one shoulder being held tightly with one arm while the other grasped Tetsusaiga. The occupants in the room turned to see what the commotion was. Kikyo, Yura, Kagura, and Tsubaki watched as their King and lover walked to the middle of the room and placed Kagome down. "Alright Kagome, let's see if you can really wield Tetsusaiga." He held Tetsusaiga out to her. Sango and Miroku walked in to watch them.  
Kagome glared at him. Her hand grabbed the sword from him and it started to pulse with warmth. She could feel part of Inuyasha's demon aura through the sword. It felt as if his demon side's aura was wrapping itself around her making her aroused. She could also feel it's anger and frustration with the human part of him denying his mate which built onto her anger of Inuyasha denying her of her position as his mate. She loved him didn't he love her? He had to if the sword accepted her.  
She grasped the sword with both hands and looked up at Inuyasha. He was standing there with a mixed expression of shock and denial. This angered her even more. How could he still deny her? She gritted her teeth and glared at him. She lifted the sword and swung at him.  
"Shit!!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way and stared at her in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing woman?!" He dodged another swift swing of Tetsusaiga.  
She continued to swiftly swing the sword at him. "Is this proof enough for you, mate?!"  
Inuyasha kept dodging her. He backed into a wall and glared at her. "Damn it, woman! Will you fucking stop trying to kill me!"  
Kagome gabbed the sword into the wall inches away from his head. She grabbed his chin in her other hand as she seethed. "Now I'm a woman, huh? Well let me tell you something dog boy. I am your mate whether you like it or not. You have to have feelings for me for Tetsusaiga to accept me and don't say it it's brotherly love cause that's just bullshit." Her voice became out in a husky whisper so only he could here her. "I know I love you and I accept my position as your sorceress, mate, wife, lover partner, and queen. When are you going to grow up and accept your place?" Kagome backed away from him and headed toward the door. "The rest of you have till next week to pack your things and leave." With that, she left the room brushing past Miroku and Sango who stood at the entrance of the room glaring at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha looked down not able to look at them. He deserved their glares. He reached back over his shoulder and grabbed Tetsusaiga pulling it away from the wall.  
The four girls who had witness the scene ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Your not going t let her do this to us are you? Asked Tsubaki.  
Inuyasha walked away from them heading out of the room. "You have one week." He then headed out of the room to retire for the day. He needed to think. Miroku and Sango walked out also. Each having duties to tend to.  
"That bitch!" Kagura cursed. "So what if she's to be his mate! She can't, all of a sudden, get rid of us! She's not our queen! I myself will never accept her as queen! I hope dies in her sleep!"  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kikyo asked crossing her arms.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We want her dead don't we?" Kikyo looked at each girl receiving a curt nod. "Alright then. We have a week to get rid of her. Here's my plan, we will pack our things so it looks like we aren't up to anything. Each of us will get a chance to kill her. We can't do it together because if one of us screws up, all of us will get killed by Inuyasha. But if it's just one of us, it could be anyone. We could say a demon got into her room and killed her. He would believe that. And it's easier to not get caught if it's only one of us. Kagura, since you were the first to speak up, you get to attempt to kill her first. Remember, don't under estimate her, she is a sorceress."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**Here are the responses from me to my reviewers.**

**Devil Rebel**: Thanks for your support.  
**  
Demonprincess25**: I have to tell u D, my favorite color is green. Love your ideas. I think instead of bow and arrows it will be a sword. I like the mark thing but I may use it differently…also I will use your eye color change idea. Thanks!  
**  
Ayr**: Sorry! I forgot to tell you it wasn't in chapter 9. But I promise your romance part is in this chapter. Question though. I've seen Mel pop up on sueric's site. You're not that Mel are u?

**Vln.Vla2008**: I like to be a bit bossy too. But sadly I lost a bet today with my bf so now I have to do whatever he says for a week! Save me V!!  
**  
Hotangel1516**: I was thinking about having someone over hearing them but then I wouldn't be able to have fun getting rid of them. Not only that! I'm using them to show off how powerful Kagome really is. If I do have someone over hear them, I would pick Sango so that she could help Kagome.

**Nabikineum**: Thanks for the format advice. I will definitely do that. When I type up the chapters on my mac in a word format, I have to email it to myself then get on my pc and then put the story on the site. In that process, the paragraphs get all messed up and every place I had hit tab was gone and putting it back in the format I had it is too much work. I'll try the space thing out. Thanks!  
**  
Beautifulreal**: It's okay! I think I didn't get a lot of reviews because for some reason almost all the chapters of TDK were deleted. I had to repost them all over again. Which sucked.

**Tokio-japan543**: lol! You know my version of Kagome so well! In TDK not only does Inu have a temper but so does Kagome. And in my story, her temper is just as bad as Inu's when she's angry.

**If I were a big fan of TDK, which I am of course, I would read all of my responses of the other reviewers because I sometimes hint what's coming up next in later chapters!  
**

The Demon King

Chapter 10

Inuyasha sat in the armory clutching Tetsusaiga. He had to admit, Kagome was right. He did love her. The way she smelt of sakura blossoms, the silkiness of her hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, and her womanly body. Especially her body. Ever since this morning, he's been craving to touch her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She haunted his mind.

He had lied to her about not remembering. He definitely remembered. At first he thought it was a dream but when he woke, he knew it wasn't.

Inuyasha looked across the room eyeing and old bow held in a deep red wood cabinet. The bow was Midoriko's. She used to know what to do in any situation.

Inuyasha sighed and tilted his head up his eyes closed. "Midori…" He knew he had to do something. But what? His mate is pissed at him.

"Hey." Inuyasha turned to see Miroku walk in and sit next to him.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "Hey."

"So, did you try apologizing?"

"Keh. Have you ever heard me apologize? I'm not good at that emotional shit."

"Okay. How about giving her something?" Miroku looked at the bow in front of them. "How about her mother's bow?"

"But then it wouldn't be from me. It would be something her mother would want her to have. Besides, she wouldn't be able to use it anyways. If it broke, Kags would be upset."

"Why don't you get her, her own bow and arrows?"

"She doesn't do archery. She has been fixed on using a sword since she was little and wanted to wield Tetsusaiga…" That had to have been a sign that she was t be his mate. Suddenly realization hit him. He got up and stormed out of the room.

Miroku sighed. "What's your idea Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he started to talk to himself. "I'm going to get something for Kagome." He said in his best Inuyasha voice he could muster. "That's a wonderful idea. I'm glad I could help come up it. Thanks Miroku! For your help, I will give you a kingdom of your own where you can live with a hundred women at your beck and call. Why thank you Inuyasha. You're the best." Miroku sighed again. "Why couldn't it be like that?"

Kagome was in her room laying on her side in her warm bed. Inuyasha had not gone into his room. Was he busy with his Kingly duties? Maybe he was with one of his women. The thought of him being with someone else was heart breaking. A tear slid down her face. She couldn't sleep thinking he was in one of their beds.

Suddenly the air in the room felt thick. Kagome froze in her bed. She heard a small creak on the floor. Something was in her room. Trying to remain calm as it came closer and closer to her bed. Her back was facing the intruder but she knew it was a few steps away from her. Still, she remained silent waiting for the right moment. It stopped right when it got to the bed. That's when Kagome twisted in her shoving her hands out at the attacker as if to push it away. A blast of power shot out from her palms slamming the person into the wall next to the door. Kagome grabbed her sword and stalked over to the intruder. The room was dark and hard to see the persons face. The person scrambled to get out of the room when Kagome threw her sword at the person barely hitting the attacker in the head. The person froze and stared at Kagome. Kagome grabbed the person by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Kagome's hand on the person's neck was surrounded in a pink aura that made her have fives times more strength then she normally had.

"You're one of the women who live here. Kagura right?" Kagome seethed at the girl.

"Yeah so what?! Let me go you bitch!" Kagura yelled as she scratched at Kagome's trying to get free. Kagome didn't wince at the cuts that were appearing on her arm.

Kagome tightened her grip choking Kagura. "You wanted to kill me! You know if I tell Inuyasha, he'd kill you."

Kagura gasped and glared at Kagome.

Kagome dropped Kagura to the floor Kagura wheezed as she stood back up. "Go tell the other girls that I won't tell Inuyasha about this and that I accept your little game. I gave you a choice. If you try to kill me, don't be surprised that I won't try to do the same."

Kagura got up glaring at Kagome as she left the room.

Kagome glared at the closed door. "You want to play girls? Alright, lets play." She started t walk back to her bed when a knock came to her door. Kagome walked over and pulled her sword out of the door then opened it. There stood Inuyasha. His ears bent back making him look like a sad puppy. Kagome looked at the bouquet of blue roses he was holding.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Kagome stepped aside and let him walk in. Here he was. Her future mate with a peace offering.

Inuyasha sat on her bed and beckoned her to sit next to him. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. "Here." He gave her the roses. Kagome took them and smelled them muttering a thank you.

"Kagome, listen I-"

"I know." She interrupted. "I accept your apology."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "It's just that this is all going so fast. One minute your little Kagome and the next you're the woman Kagome. And I do love you Kagome."

Kagome looked at him. His beautiful golden eyes stared lovingly into her azure pools. "I love you too Inuyasha."

He smiled. Then he took her chin I one hand tilting her head up. He watched as her eyes lit up like stars in the midnight sky. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

Kagome returned the kiss with the exact same passion. She felt him pull away gently and look down at her lovingly. "I love you, mate."

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you my mate, my queen." He kissed her forehead then stood. "Get some rest. I'll see you at breakfast. Good night."

Kagome smiled. "Alright. Good night." She watched him leave her room. She laid on her bed smiling. Letting out a sigh, she slowly fell into a happy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, let me point out these things so I don't get any more reviews on them anymore

Author's Note: Okay, let me point out these things so I don't get any more reviews on them anymore. I will have to put them in bold because some people don't bother to read what I have to say unless it's bold and pretty. SO DON'T TAKE IT AS I'M UPSET BECAUSE I'M NOT. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.

1) THE FORMAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET. Tab doesn't work because I have to switch formats and it messes everything up.

2) I DON'T LIKE CLICHÉ KAGOME. You know the miko who uses bow and arrows.

3) YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE KIMONOS OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE THINGS. NOT THAT KIND OF STORY. SORRY.

Review Response:  
(Shortening to RR because it's short…er. Lol)

Miko in Training: I want to tell you how close your order of who tries to kill Kagome really is but I would be revealing the story.

Poems2songs: Inuyasha in my story is supposed to be someone with great power and I believe the partner of a man with power, should be a powerful woman. Inuyasha most likely will not step in to help Kagome. I don't know if I really want him to because I want her to be able to handle herself if need be.

Vln.Vla2008: lol! Sorry V! They'll mate soon enough.

Suggestion box: Thanks for telling me but, as I said, tab sucks when going from Mac to email to pc. Then it becomes a pain in my ass in word. Thanks though.

Shichinintai's girl: Very fluffy. Too bad it won't have Sesshomaru.

Nabikineum: It will be a Sorceress showdown. Kagome is not a miko in TDK.

Demonprincess25: I don't like the Kagome way. As said above, its cliché and it makes everything obvious. Kagome isn't mine but her personality in TDK is. My version of Kagome doesn't have a race or religion because I don't mention it in the story.

Hotangel1516: Kagome's never killed before. And if I were Kagome, I would probably hesitate in doing so. And hesitating can get you killed. Its better that she let her go so she can plan her attack instead of being surprised.

The Demon King

Chapter 11

From the shadows, she watched as Kagura walked out of Kagome's room.

Morning came and they were sitting at the table having breakfast. Miroku watched as Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome who was blushing. "Did I miss something?"

The couple looked at Miroku questioningly.

Miroku chuckled. "You know what? I already know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then took a drink of her orange juice. Inuyasha glared at his general. "If you're thinking we slept together, then you're wrong."

Kagome, almost spitting out her orange juice, swallowed it. She coughed. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked at her.

Miroku frowned and folded his arms. "Really? I was so sure…"

Kagome took her remainder of her juice and dumped it on Miroku.

"Well…Just because you didn't enjoy your juice doesn't mean you should take it out on me." He wipes the orange juice from his eyes. "You know, I heard that orange juice is good for your skin." (Author' note: I made that up. So don't go putting orange juice on your face. Unless it is true, then by all means.)

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Join me in the garden Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha curiously then blushed. "Sure."

The couple got up and left the room.

Miroku turned to his beloved Sango who looked to be in deep thought. She hadn't said anything at all during breakfast. "Is something bothering you, Sango?" He wiped his face with his napkin.

Sango glanced at Miroku. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you later; I have duties to attend to." With that, she got up and left him alone in the dining room.

Miroku sighed. "Nobody likes me today. Cook! I think I'll drown my sorrows in your delicious chocolate cake."

The couple stepped out into the garden. Inuyasha turned to her. Gold eyes met her azure. The electricity in their gaze caused a spasm down their spines.

Kagome gasped at the chemistry. She had never felt like this with someone before. This must be what it feels like to be mated. Sure they haven't actually physically mated but the feeling is there.

Inuyasha stood their gazing at her in awe. She was so beautiful.

Kagome blushed. He was staring at her with such intensity. "Inuyasha?"

Breaking him from his daze, he remembered why he brought her out here. He held out his hand to her.

Kagome slid her delicate hand into his. He intertwined his fingerers with hers as he led her further into the garden. It felt right to be like this with him.

He lead her to the stone bench they had sat the day he found out she was his mate.

She looked at the bench seeing a long black rectangular box. She sat down next to it but before she could touch it, Inuyasha picked it up.

He stood in front of her looking at the box. "Kagome, I'm, I'm not very good with these kinds of things but I want this to work. I want us to work. I've been alive for centuries and I have never felt what I do for you." He lifted his gaze to her blushing cheeks. He kneeled in front of her then held the box up to her. "I got this for you. It's obviously not a ring but I thought you would like it anyways."

Kagome smiled at him and then lifted the lid revealing a beautiful sword with a golden handle that had a blue ribbon tied to it. "Inuyasha, It's beautiful. I love it." She smiled at him. Taking the box holding the sword, she placed it next to her on the bench.

Seeing her stand, he stood. She smiled sweetly at him then laced her hands on his chest and gently kissed him. Her lips against his were like soft pillows. She pulled away ending the kiss too soon and he found himself pulling her in for another but passionate kiss.

His strong arms wrapped around her and she melted into him returning the kiss with just as much passion.

Ice-cold blue eyes watched the couple sickened by the scene. Tsubaki hid further in the garden so she would not be seen or smelt. Standing next to a large tree, she lifted her pet gazing into its red beady snake eyes. The deadly pearl white snake gazed at its master. "Alright my love, go and kill the girl. Leave the king alone." She placed the snake on the ground and it slithered cautiously over to the embracing couple.

Tsubaki watched as her pet got closer and closer to the girl. She smiled. Suddenly a long thick blade decapitated Tsubaki. Her body crumpled to the ground next to her head.

Pulling her sword out of the bark of the tree, Sango glared at the head on the ground contorted into fright and surprise. "You have been charged with the attempt to kill our king's future mate and queen." Sango stared darkly at the lifeless body.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms but something was approaching, fast. She backed away from Inuyasha smiling. "Know what would be nice? Lunch in the garden with Miroku and Sango."

Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her. "I'll go have the cook put something together for us. Why don't you pick a nice spot on the grass for us to sit?" He kissed her one last time before going into the castle.

It slithered closer to her. It coiled behind her with its head lifted then it struck. Bringing her foot up, she swiftly brought the sharp heel of her shoe down piercing through the snake's head. "Sango?"

Sango walked out of the shadow of the trees. "Yes my, queen?"

"Let's clean up for our picnic. We'll talk about this later."

TDK FAN ART at !!

Writing a new story called Feudal. You'll love it. SHIPPO is a full grown male kitsune living with Inuyasha and Kagome in the Sengoku Jedai. Sounds cool? It's during kitsune mating season and Shippo comes across a VIXEN!!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This chapter has been REVISED in the last few paragraphs. Not a very big change. There's just a few corrections.

Anyways! I would like to thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate every one of them! Even more if you tell me what you like about TDK. I'm not going to go through each review to respond in this chapter. But I will next chapter if you leave a review I can respond to. Although I love to see a review with "UPDATE!" I can't really respond to it other than saying "okay" and "thanks". But I do want to thank those who have read, loved, and supported my other stories to even though right now they are in TDK's shadow. THANK YOU!!

The Demon King

Chapter 12

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the garden with Miroku and Sango later that day. Miroku glanced around the small white table noticing the slight tension. Sango sat still eating her food acting like nothing happened. Inuyasha glared at his food in deep thought while Kagome glanced at him every so often. Putting on a fake smile, to lighten the mood. "So, who had the marvelous idea to have lunch out in the garden?"

Sango glared at Miroku. 'Stupid.'

Inuyasha was too deep in thought to have heard Miroku. 'What is she thinking doing this by herself.'

'He can smell the remains. I can't pick up blood. He has to know what happened. What is he thinking?' Kagome thought.

Miroku sighed. "Is anyone actually hungry?"

Inuyasha stood and walked inside.

"Excuse me." Kagome got up and followed him.

Sango sighed. Her shoulders released all their tension.

Miroku eyed her.

"What do you know Miroku?"

"It wasn't just Tsubaki. Kagura was in Kagome's room last night."

"Shit." Sango sighed. "Do you think it's all of them?"

"Could be. But I'm not certain."

"Inuyasha knows this?"

"Yes."

Kagome followed Inuyasha into his room closing the door behind her. Inuyasha glared out his window. The sunlight outlined his body making him appear like a god.

Kagome stepped into the center of the room. "Inuyasha…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I want to do this on my own."

Inuyasha turned to her. "Why?" he growled.

"I want you to trust that I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha's growling increases as he started to pace. His eyes flash red but not fully changing. "You could get hurt or even worse!"

"What is a queen that can't defend her own title?"

"You were lucky with Tsubaki and Kagura!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You knew?!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Of course I did! I'm not stupid! I'm a demon king for god sakes! I know everything that's going on in my kingdom before anyone else does!"

She crossed her arms glaring at the floor.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome…" He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll let you do this. But don't think I'm just going to watch them try to kill you. Sango has been supervising when I have to pretend I don't know anything. And Miroku has been trying to find out who else has turned against us."

"All of your mistresses want me dead."

Lifting her chin up to make her look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If I think it's too unsafe for you, I'm stepping in."

"Thank you, Inu."

"But…"

"But?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You have to sleep in my bed every night."

Kagome's eyes widened. A blush crept onto her face as she stuttered to refuse.

Placing a finger on her soft lips silencing her. "It's this or you can forget our deal." He leaned down and kissed her neck, pleased when she melted into him.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on other projects. If you haven't yet read Love Song, it's up and posted on both and along with some simple pictures/ fan art.

Author's replies to reviews will be at the end of this short chapter since there are so many. Thanks and enjoy!

The Demon King

Chapter 13

Kagome stood in her mate's room in her white silk nightgown as Inuyasha walked out from his private bathroom with a burgundy towel wrapped securely around his hips grinning from ear to pointed ear. Dog.

He leaned against the thick cherry wood bedpost with his head tilted as he looked her over. The heat from her cheeks was so warm that it had to be visible for him to see what his exposure was doing to her. "Are you going to just stand there all night or will you come lay with your king?"

"I will not lay with a king because of his title." She snapped.

"Keh." He smiled. "Such strong words from a woman who is reluctant to share the bed of her mate."

"I'm not afraid." She rebutted.

Inuyasha pushed himself away from the bed with his heel and walked towards her only to stop at an arms length away from where she stood so reluctantly. He put out his hand to her. "If I must sleep on the floor, I will. But, if you let me, I'll behave myself in our bed. I may be king, but I'll stay my hand if my queen commands it."

Kagome pressed her lips tightly together hiding the pleased smile. She lifted her hand and gently began to place it into his.

He smiled. "I promise, I don't bite. Well," he chuckled, "unless you want me to." As Kagome fully placed her hand in his, he gently pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. The bath oils from her skin caressed his senses. "Jasmine."

She smiled. Gently placing her hands on his chest feeling the hard muscle. She felt him shiver under her palms. "Cold?"

"No." he whispered through clenched teeth.

He was fighting himself. Or so she thought. Experimentally, she brushed her soft lips against the inside of his shoulder. His body shook under her lips causing her to smile. "Are you sure you can keep your promise?"

"Are you trying to make me break it?" he growled lightly.

She kissed his shoulder. "I might."

He leaned down and captured her lips. She lightly gasped feeling the need of his touch. He smiled at her reaction as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her flush against his hard body. This time, he crushed his lips against hers, gently prying them apart as he slipped his wet tongue inside her mouth caressing her with his very talented muscle. Her tongue hesitantly licked his causing a lustful shiver to course down their spines. Leading her to the bed, he let his towel slip from his hips.

Upon hearing the fabric drop, Kagome panicked. "W-wait." She said as she tried to pull away. Gracefully, he positioned himself under her as he leaned against the headboard. Kagome found herself straddling him and blushed.

He smiled as he caressed her thighs attempting to calm her. "What are you going to do now that you are in a powerful position?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "You mean as queen?"

"Of course." He smiled gently and kissed her fingers.

She toyed with the ties of her nightgown. "I guess I should remove this nightgown. It doesn't seem fit for a queen." She slowly untied the strings letting the soft fabric whisk down her skin gathering at her hips. She felt the pressure of his arousal between her thighs and blushed.

He hands moved to waist then to her ribs as he gently brushed his thumbs against the underside of her breasts.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second as she gently moved her hips against his hard shaft making him moan.

He gently lifted her hips and entered her, the tip of his arousal lightly thrusting inside her. She gasped and instantly started to move her hips wanting more. Slowly, with each thrust, he delved deeper inside her feeling the tightness of her wet pussy.

She moaned feeling him completely inside her. She felt him lean forward and lick her hard nipple. "Inuyasha." She gasped.

Hearing her cry his name caused something to snap inside him. In a quick movement, Kagome found herself under him as he thrust into her. The harder the thrust, the more excited she became.

"Kagome." He moaned.

She gripped his waist as she started to come undone.

The feeling of her coming caused him to release. He moaned as his body tensed. Letting out a groan, he moved to the side of her and laid her on his chest. She sighed contently as sweet shimmered against her skin.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked huskily.

"No." she said as she kissed his chest.

"Good." He closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

"Can we do it again?"

He chuckled. "As many times as you like."

Thanks you for your reviews!

Mikkey Hodge: Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you really like my fanfiction. Saying that it's great means a lot to me.

Theo3983: I agree. I have a problem with rushing through to get to parts I really want to write. I'll keep your advice in mind when I get to the "other whores".

Angelblaze2006: Lol! As you can see, he did make her hold onto the deal. I'm glad you love my story. This was my first fanfiction and after writing a lot more and growing up a lot more this story may go in a direction that I didn't think would go. Though I'm worried my characters will change since I haven't been writing for TDK in a while. I hope you'll continue to love it till the end.

Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thanks!

BAsupporter: Let me tell you, I love confident guys. I always tend to make Inu confident and cocky in all my fan fictions. It's just how I like him. And that "Do I love Kikyo or Kagome" stuff is old hat. I've read so many fan fictions and I'm sick of that kind of thing.

Kazukarin: Thank you!! J

Momica: Thank you! It is very hot.

Poems2songs: Thank you…I will update as soon as I can…

Devil Rebel: Yeah. This one is short too. Sorry. Thanks for the comment!

Breaking-midnight: I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!

XxKikyoHaterxX: Thank you for understanding. I plan on finishing this fan fiction. I don't know when but I hope soon. I also may even make a sequel.

2008: LOl! Sorry! I'll try to put in more meat…well I did put in some meat in this one but not the type your looking for. Lol!

Beautifulyreal: Sorry! I'll try to update sooner this time. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews!! Here's Chapter 14!!

The Demon King

Chapter 14

In an old castle in the mountains, a messenger entered a luxurious room. "My lord."

"Yes?" The man asked as he sipped his wine by the blazing fireplace.

"A message from Kikyo. She said, 'it's time'."

He smiled as he swirled his red wine. "So it is."

The feeling of her shoulder on burning broke her out of her sleep. Kagome sat up and felt the back of her shoulder only for her hand to be pushed away. Inuyasha sat up and pulled her closer to him, his cool lips soothing the hot sensation.

"I marked you while you slept." He said. His breath tickled her skin. "It's a simple spell. I have to use my blood to write my crest." He kissed the permanent red mark where his blood had soaked into her skin. "The burning feeling, I here, only lasts for a few moments."

Kagome sighed contently as she leaned against him. "It's already almost gone."

"Good."

"I'm so relaxed." She said as she brushed her fingers along the side of his face. "It's sad to know that this feeling won't last."

He nuzzled her hand. "Once we take care of Naraku, we'll wake up like this every morning."

She laughed lightly. Then frowned as she thought uneasily to herself. 'It's so quiet.'

Kagome walked into her room for a change of clothes. As she stepped into the middle of her room, the pressure of fine wire wound around her body pulled in all directions. The sharp strings dug into her skin. Beads of blood wept from her skin. She heard light laughter as Yura walked out from a dark corner of her room.

"I bet you had an exciting night with Inu-chan." She smiled with her bright red lipstick. "Too bad you weren't expecting me like Kagura and Tsubaki."

Kagome glared at her. "You must be proud to have caught me off guard."

"Pride? Maybe. I look forward to bleeding you dry."

The strings of hair pulled tighter. Kagome winced. She closed her eyes tightly and started to whisper.

"Are you praying?" Yura laughed.

Suddenly the strings were going through Kagome's body as she slumped forward toward Yura.

"No!" Yura grabbed a knife from her under her black dress. "Fucking witch!" She leapt forward.

The strings holding Kagome fell to the floor. She looked up at Yura noticing the knife coming towards her. She quickly put out her hand letting the blade stab through. Waiting for the pain, she felt nothing but pressure.

Yura cursed trying to pull the dagger out.

Kagome smiled lightly. Her skin burned all over where the hair had cut her. "Guess my spell is still in effect."

"Aren't you a lucky bitch!" The knife finally slipped free as she attempted to stab her again.

Inuyasha was slipping on his boots when he heard his door open. The scent of jasmine reached his senses. He smiled as delicate hands slid around him and up his chest. He glanced at his mate beside him. "You dressed quickly." She smiled and kissed his neck. "I take that as a yes." He turned in her arms and kissed her.

Kagome cried in pain as the blade sliced past her shoulder. She slammed her hand against Yura's chest sending her flying across the room. Yura fell against the wall and winced.

Kagome launched herself at her pinning her to the wall by her throat as she stabbed the knife through her stomach. As Yura slumped to the floor dead, Kagome hurried to the door to find it was locked. Pounding against the hard wood door, she screamed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! Sango! Miroku!" She backed away glaring at the door. She whispered something under her breath as the door caught fire.

Inuyasha let his mate push him toward the bed. Suddenly the smell of smoke reached his nose. "Something smells like it's burning."

"There's a new cook. He must have burned breakfast." She said as she pushed him to lay on his bed as she climbed over him. Straddling him, she removed her simple dress exposing her breasts. Inuyasha leaned toward her and licked her breast as she moaned.

She grabbed a chair and threw it through the burning wood. As it broke through, she ran through the flames. Demons and castle guards clashed claws to swords all through out the hall. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. As she ran avoiding the battle, she was suddenly nausea hit her. Bracing herself against the wall, she lurched as she hurled.

"Kagome!" called Sango as she hacked a demon in half to get to her queen. Her eyes widened seeing Kagome's pale face. Knowing the after effects of demon mating, it could mean only one thing…

"Not now." Kagome moaned.

Sango ran to her watching for anyone willing to attack her queen. "Your with child, aren't you?"

Kagome shook her head. "So soon?"

"Baka! Damn you Inuyasha." she cursed. "Youkai pregnancies are quicker then a humans."

"Inuyasha…I need to find Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly stood. A wave of dizziness made her slump against the wall.

"Shit." Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome. Looking around she found Miroku making his way to her decapitating a demon.

"Sango!" Miroku reached for Kagome to help her but Kagome pushed away from them taking Sango's dagger.

"Kagome wait!" they cried.

Inuyasha kissed up her chest to her neck. She turned in his arms and stood letting her dress fall to the floor. He smiled till he noticed something wasn't right…

Kagome reached Inuyasha's door to his room down the hall as quickly as she could. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall. Her head spun and her vision blurred. The weight of a person holding her down suddenly left her. As her vision cleared she saw Sango straddling Kagura as she killed the woman beneath her. Miroku appeared in front of her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked. At that moment several demons entered through the stairway heading their way. Miroku braced himself.

Kagome took that moment to enter into Inuyasha's room finding Inuyasha gripping a mere image of her self by the throat.

"Where's Kagome?!" His eyes bled with rage.

Kagome glared at the woman as she smiled. "Kikyo."

Kikyo's true form emerged revealing the true identity of Kagome's imposter.

Before Kagome could step forward, a hand whipped out and gripped Kagome's throat.

Inuyasha turned to see Naraku standing inside his room holding his mate by her neck. Seeing the cuts and her blood soaked nightgown made his demon rage inside him. "Let her go." He growled.

Kikyo laughed and pushed away from Inuyasha. She headed over to Naraku and kissed his cheek.

"You have a very pretty mate, Inuyasha. That brat of Midoriko's none the less." Naraku smiled. "And she's with your pup. This makes things very interesting."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Don't you fucking hurt her!" He raged.

"My Lady!" Kaede burst through the door and whispered a quick spell. Naraku winced in annoyance. Kagome broke free and ran to Inuyasha. Kikyo grabbed Naraku's sword and stabbed the blade through the old woman.

"Kaede!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha grabbed tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku. Naraku grabbed his sword from the dead woman's body and swung meeting Inuyasha's blade. Inuyasha quickly recovered and sliced through Naraku's side.

"Naraku!" Kikyo cried as she ran to help her lover.

Kagome quickly launched herself toward Kikyo slamming her knife into Kikyo's back. Kikyo slumped to the floor slowly as life left her body.

Naraku slammed Inuyasha against the wall laughing. "I've been waiting for the day I get to kill you!" He raked his claws across Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha howled in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The window to the room shattered as more demons climbed in.

"Your out numbered Inuyasha!" cried Naraku.

Inuyasha growled and swung his sword against Naraku.  
"It's no use!"

Kagome stood there tired and weak. She could think of only one spell. She had no choice. Miroku and Sango ran into the room fighting off the wave of demons entering the room.

As Naraku and Inuyasha's blades clashed, Naraku chuckled. "Your still weak Inuyasha!"

"That's what you think!" He kicked Naraku square in the chest causing him to fall against the wall. Inuyasha slammed his blade through Naraku's chest. "Who's weak now?"

Naraku smiled and pit out blood. "You know demons can't die this easily." Silently he raised his blade to stab Inuyasha. The blade stabbed only to be blocked by a barrier. "What?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. His eyes widened in fear. "Kagome no!" A blinding blue light emanated from her hand, the other, placed over her stomach as the light swept through her body. "Kagome!" He clawed desperately at the barrier unable to break its strong power.

Naraku cursed. He grabbed the hilt of the blade only to be burned. "NO!" He fought hard trying to get free yet the blade held him tightly to the wall.

The light blinded the castle in its pure light.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

The Demon King

Chapter 15

It was dark. A low hum echoed through her mind. Slowly she opened her tired eyes and lifted her heavy body from the comfort of the bed to sit up. The red blankets from slid from her chest to lie in her lap revealing layers of bandages covering her body under her blue nightgown. The warm sun had entered the room from the window where she found her mate sleeping. She moved to leave her bed and winced.

The sleeping king woke and moved to his mate's side. "You shouldn't move. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?" she asked in disbelief. Her eyes widened in horror. Her hand went to her stomach. "The baby!"

Inuyasha put his hand over hers and kissed her head. "The baby is fine."

"What about Miroku and Sango?"

"They are fine. Probably having breakfast by now."

Kagome sat there for a moment taking in the information. "Are we ready…for this?" She gently touched her stomach where the baby will grow.

"Keh. If we can defeat Naraku, what makes you think we can't take care of a pup?"

Kagome laughed lightly as she gently caressed her stomach that had yet to show signs of the baby's growth.

He sat in the hallway with his ears plastered to his skull as his mate's agonizing screams echoed from behind the door of their room. Inuyasha growled lightly as he dug his claws into the wood of the cherry wood bench.

Miroku winced and smiled reassuringly at his friend. He patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. She'll be perfectly fine."

Inuyasha cast Miroku a deadly glare. "Keh."

"We have the best doctor in your kingdom in there."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?" Miroku sat next to him and crossed his arms.

Inuyasha and Miroku winced as another set of cries erupted. "Can you not hear that? They must be doing something wrong." He growled.

Miroku frowned. "That's not very reassuring considering that Sango is also pregnant."

The demon king scowled at his friend. "Who is suppose to be reassuring who right now?!"

His friend smiled sheepishly. "I'm trying aren't I? I could at least get a cookie for that."

Smack!

"Ow." Miroku winced as he rubbed the back of his head where's Inuyasha's hand had hit him.

"You don't get a cookie for trying!" He grumbled as he stood.

Sango walked out of the room with one delicate hand over her rounded stomach. "What's all the yelling going on out here? You're making Kagome nervous!"

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked. He looked for any sign in Sano's expression that would say otherwise.

A baby's cry resonated from beyond the door. Sango smiled at Inuyasha. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Inuyasha rushed inside catching a glimpse of the baby's white hair as the doctor cleaned the baby.

"Where's my baby?" Exhaustion was evident in her eyes as Kagome called lightly for her child. Her body was slumped in the bed, sweat beaded down her skin.

Inuyasha walked over to the doctor as they finished cleaning off the baby.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations my king. You have a healthy male heir." He held out the white haired child with his mother's azure eyes and human like ears.

Inuyasha took the bundled up baby carefully in his arms and smiled. Hearing Kagome tiredly call for their baby. Inuyasha walked over and sat on the bed, gently placing the baby in her arms. "It's a boy."

Kagome smiled. "A boy." She sighed happily as she stroked her baby's cheek.

Inuyasha leaned down and gently kissed her head. "You should name him."

"…Kail."

"Kail!"

He heard his mother call as he ran through the castle as fast as his legs could carry him. Sure his mama couldn't run as fast as a demon but if she really wanted her amethyst necklace back, she would have caught him by now.

Almost to the door to the garden, his goal, he picked up speed as his adrenaline kicked in once more. Barely touching the door with the tips of his fingers, his shirt was grasped firmly in his father's hand as he was lifted to his eye level. His father's amber eyes glared at him showing a bit of annoyance but by the small twitch of his lips he could tell his father was somewhat amused.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why are you giving your mama all kinds of hell for a necklace?"

Kail smiled sheepishly. "It's Aya's birthday."

"That's right…you're both eight years old now." Inuyasha put his son back on his feet and squatted to his level. "Aya's a pretty girl."

Kail grimaced. "Aya is just Aya. She's not like a girl at all."

"So why a necklace?"

"Well," Kail thought, "The rock is the same color as her eyes."

Inuyasha smiled, remembering the same reasoning had come out of his mouth once before with his mate. He ruffled his son's hair before he stood. "Better hurry then. She's been waiting for some time now."

Spinning on his heel, he ran out the door toward the young girl waiting for him clad in her fighting uniform. Both her parents, Miroku and Sango, are very skilled in battle. Aya is well on her way to be just like them.

She turned to him, her violet eyes meeting his. He smiled and plopped down next to her on the grass over looking a small pond filled with koi.

"Look." She pointed. "The only two white fish. I've been watching them. They stay together the whole time swimming next to each other. Sort of like us."

Kail watched the fish thoughtfully. "That's stupid. I'm not a fish. I'm a dog demon."

Biting her lip, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "It's not stupid! You're stupid." She stood to leave.

"Wait!" Kail stood and followed her. He grabbed the back of her shirt stopping her from moving. He pulled the necklace from his pocket and gently placed it around her neck. "I got what you meant, okay? Of course we'll always be together. We're best friends, right?"

Aya caressed the gem between her fingers as a light blush glazed her cheeks. "Isn't this your mama's?"

"She doesn't wear it and besides…" Kail walked around her to check his handy work. "Looks better on you anyways." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back door to the kitchen. "Come on. I bet the cook left your cake unguarded. I bet we can get a few licks of it before he shows up." He smiled at her and she laughed as they ran together.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review because when I don't get that many reviews, it's hard for me to continue. Even if you don't like it, feedback is feedback. If you have an idea what should happen next or thoughts about the story or characters, let me know. I'm open for anything. Thank you! Enjoy chapter 16!

The Demon King

Chapter 16

10 years later…

In the ballroom of the castle, a fox youkai demon watched as his friend walked out with another handful of feathered pillows. The fox sighed running his hand through his long red hair. "What are we doing again?"

Kail chuckled as he tossed another group of pillows in the mountain he had collected from all of the rooms. "It's winter and it doesn't snow in father's kingdom."

"Right so, you woke me up early in the morning to steal pillows all because Aya wished it would snow. Why don't you just mate with her already? You're always flirting with her anyways. You're like a lovesick pup. "

He rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Shippo, it's not like that. She's my best friend. Just like you. I would do the same thing for you."

"Bullshit."

"Keh! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll help you. I just don't see why I have to throw in my pillow." He clutched his pillow reluctant to give it to Kail.

Kail held out his hand for the pillow. "We need all the feathers we can get to make it snow."

Shippo grimaced. "Where's your pillow?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs grabbing his pillow and tossing it into the pile. "There."

"Fine." He handed over his pillow and Kail tossed it into the mountain. "Now what?"

Kail pulled out his claws and smiled mischievously. "Let's empty the sacks."

Aya laid in her warm comfy bed as the first rays of sunshine peeked into her room. She sat up with a huff and leapt out of bed. She stalked across the room in her pajama pants and shirt to her window. Grabbing the curtains, she yanked them shut and jumped back under her blankets to go back to sleep when an intruder waltzed into her room.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kail said in a singsong voice as he yanked the curtain open.

Aya groaned. "Ah. The sun!" she squeaked.

Shippo leaned against the doorframe. "We worked for three hours this morning to make it…"

"Hey! It's a surprise you dummy!" Kail cursed.

Aya sat up glaring at Kail with her violet eyes filled with curiosity. "Hours doing what?"

Kail smiled and grabbed her pillow and ripped it open with his claws letting the feathers fall over her head getting caught in her long brown hair.

"Kail that was my pillow! Now I have to go all the way to storage and ask the maids for another one!" she huffed.

"…uh, yeah. They ran out." Kail said sheepishly.

"Run out? How? We have thousands of pil…lows…" As realization struck she covered her face in her hands. "Baka. What did you do?"

"AH!!" Aya screamed happily as she held onto Kail as they rode a mattress down the stairs, Kail's way of 'sledding'.

He laughed as they reached the bottom sliding across the floor covered in three inches of feathers that floated about the room as they scattered on impact. Aya leapt off the mattress and laid in the feathers making a feather angel. Kail chuckled and laid on the mattress watching her. She carefully got up to admire her handy work. "So, what do you think?"

"Best looking feather angel I've ever seen." She laughed making him smile.

"Hey guys!" called Shippo pointing to his pile of feathers. "I made a feather man."

"Keh! That looks nothing like a man."

"Well, if you look at it from this angle…"

"If you look at it from any angle, it just look like a pile of feathers."

"A pile of feathers you better clean up before your mother finds out." Inuyasha said as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes sir." Kail sat up on the mattress and saluted his father jokingly.

"Keh!" He said as he left the room.

Aya pounced on the mattress and sprinkled feathers over Kail's head. He laughed and pulled her down leaning over her. She reached up and gently pulled a feather from his hair. "They match your long white hair. This could be a new look for you."

"I'm not a bird. I'm a dog demon."

"Hey! Stop flirting!" Called Shippo. "We got some cleaning to do."


End file.
